Talk:Be My Birthday with Barney (2000) (SuperMalechi's Version)/@comment-24154392-20140118191719
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *5 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Clay Jam Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **SpongeBob Fanon Wiki1 **The muppet Wiki1 **VS Battles Wiki1 **Wigglepedia1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Be My Birthday with Barney (2000) (SuperMalechi's Version)= Edit Comment18,252PAGES ON THIS WIKI Be My Birthday with Barney is a Barney Clip Show released in December 26, 2000 CastEdit *Barney (Body: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Lee Clark, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (cameo) *Amy (Becky Swonke) (cameo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Min (Pia Manalo) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (cameo) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (cameo) *Curtis (Monte Black) (cameo) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (cameo) *Other Park Friends﻿ (cameo) SongsEdit *Having Fun Song *A Perfectly Purple Day *Best of Friends *The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) *The Library (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: Going Places!) *Dino Dance *Silly Sounds (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) *The Barney Bag (Taken from: May I Help You?) *Senses Song (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) *The Three Bears Rap (Taken from: Barney Goes to School) *Alphabet Soup! (Taken from: Room for Everyone) *Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Room for Everyone) *Who Took the Cookies? (Taken from: Anyway You Slice It) (* Edited out of the 2006 DVD Re-release) *Make the Bread (Taken from: Anyway You Slice It) *Pumpernickel (Taken from: Anyway You Slice It) *Here, Kitty Kitty (Taken from: Camera Safari) *The Marching Song (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) *Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) *Little Red Caboose (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) (* Edited from the 2006 DVD Re-release) *The Airplane Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) *Car Radio Medley: (The Wheels On The Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, & Riding in the Car) (Taken from: Are We There Yet?) *Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Up We Go!) *Barney's Birthday Song *I Love You TriviaEdit *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen on "Shopping for a Surprise!". *The New Year Eve background music from "Top 20 Countdown" is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Adventure Bus". Categories:*SuperMalechi's Movies *SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos *SuperMalechi's Parodies *2000 episodes *Birthday Special *Season 6 Video *No Goodbye *Barney Clip Show *Add category Read more *HAPPY Birthday Barney! (2000 SuperMalechi's verison) *BJ Take A Cake (2000 SuperMalechi's Version) *Dinosuar Birthday to Barney! (2001, SuperMalechi's version) *Showing 1 most recent =1 comment=